Secrets
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason, Sonny and Carly learns about Robin's past in Paris they are shocked about what they learn. Before anyone can stop Robin she leaves behind three people who wants answers. Will Carly, Sonny and especially Jason get the answers that they are looking for? What about Patrick? How does he fit in or does he after she finds out something about him? Will Jason help Robin?
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place end of 2006/beginning 2007 Sam and Jason are broken up Patrick and Robin are together at the beginning of this story I stopped watching General Hospital when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005 so I am not up to date on what happened to everyone so please bear with me. I am not using a beta reader so please let me know how I did.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was waiting for Patrick at Jake's. He had called and he said he had to take a late surgery but would be there soon. Sonny, Carly and Jason walked in and saw Robin sitting alone. Sonny walked over to say hello and Jason followed Sonny so Carly did too.

A man had been staring at Robin all night trying to figure out how to approach her with what he knew about her. Robin noticed him staring at her and had a bad feeling.

"Hello Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Sonny said on arriving at Robin's table.

"I'm fine, Sonny." Robin said noticing that guy was staring at her again.

"Where's Patrick? Stood you up?" Carly asked snidely.

"No, he will be here. He had a late surgery but he should be here soon. Where's Jax at Carly? Do you even know who he is with? What are you three doing here?"

"We decided we wanted to play some pool and Sonny and Carly didn't want to stay at my penthouse to do it so they decided to come here." Jason said trying to prevent a fight between Carly and Robin.

"That's good. You need to get out more, Jason." Robin said knowing Jason likes to stay home instead of going out. Three years with him told her that. Although that was years ago.

"Do you mind if we join you until Patrick shows up? We can catch up." Sonny asked which Robin thought was funny but she kept a straight face.

"Sure." Robin said and they took seats, Carly was fuming, she didn't know where Jax was or who he was with and Carly knew Robin probably did.

Robin kept looking over where the man that was staring at her was trying to figure out why she had a bad feeling about him.

"Robin, are you okay?" Jason asked, he was concerned even though he hadn't spent much time with her since she had been home she seemed a little off. To be honest he was downright cold to her since she returned he still blamed her for what she did concerning Michael.

"I'm fine, I just, well that guy has been staring at me all night, ever since I got here. I have a bad feeling about him."

"Do you want me to go check him out?" Jason asked knowing when she had a bad feeling something usually was happening or would happen.

"I don't know it could be nothing, but I don't think it's nothing and he just got up and is headed this way." Robin said and saw Jason who was sitting next to her reach behind him and pull out his gun just in case.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you Dr. Scorpio? I know you from France, don't I?"

"She lived in France for several years." Carly said interested in what was going on now.

"Oh I wasn't imagining it, you are her. You are the Scorpion. I know you from that club that you danced at. I went several times just to see you dance."

Robin gets white in the face knowing what club he was talking about and that Jason, Sonny and Carly especially was going to hear about things she didn't want them to know about. What all did this man know about her past though?

"Thank you for the compliment that is very nice of you." Robin said and Jason notices how pale she is getting and wonders why, as does Sonny.

"You used to go to a club and dance? I would have thought with how boring you are that you wouldn't be caught dead in a club. Not boring, boring Saint Robin." Carly says and Robin knows that with the next words everyone was going to be shocked. Before Jason or Sonny can tell Carly to not say things like that to Robin the man said "You must have never been to Paris to see her act. She was the best dancer and stripper in the club. You came and saw her once you came back to see her again. She was that good. I am a reporter and photographer for the New York Times now. I used to write for the Paris Herald. I was one of the writer's in 1999 that ran the story of the trial of your rapists. I was not surprised when they were convicted. I was surprised that the French Court gave them just life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. I thought they would get the death penalty for what they did. I would like to do an article on how you overcame such a vicious rape and how you ended up as a stripper. How your drug protocol is saving lives, Dr. Scorpio."

"There is no way you have the right woman. Why don't you leave." Jason says shocked at what this man said to Robin and about Robin and Jason did not believe it.

"Her name isn't Robin Scorpio? She wasn't head of research at Paris General Hospital? Are you Jason Morgan and are you and Dr. Scorpio ex-lovers or are you currently seeing each other."

"Yes I am Dr. Scorpio but I didn't catch your name."

"Duval, Brian Duval."

"You bastard. You made it seem like in the days after my being raped that because I was how did you call me, "Ex Mob Moll" that the rape was my fault, you bastard." Robin gets up walks over to him and scissor kicks him shocking everyone, which Carly, Sonny and Jason were already shocked so it was hard to shock them more. She then hit him in the eye and kicked him in the balls.

"You ever come near me again and this will seem like a slap on the hand to what I will do to you. Do not write about me or I will sue you and your newspaper and I will win and you will be fired, I will make damn sure of it. Now get the hell away from me." With that she walks out of the bar before anyone can say anything. She gets in her car and drives off. She went to her and Patrick's place and starts packing she couldn't be with him anymore. She realized that she was using him to get over what happened to her. She hadn't had sex in years and she missed it. Patrick was interested in her, and Jason had been with Sam when she came home. She packed her things and called Mac and asked him to bring his truck to her and Patrick's. When he got there he found her things packed and tried to talk to her about why she was moving out but she wouldn't talk about it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place end of 2006/beginning 2007 Sam and Jason are broken up Patrick and Robin are together at the beginning of this story I stopped watching General Hospital when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put Jason and Robin back together in 2005 so I am not up to date on what happened to everyone so please bear with me. I just moved with two days notice that the house was ours so packing and unpacking takes time especially with how much we have plus Mom got sick and I had to take care of her so I haven't had any chance to write like I was doing. I am trying to catch up now with my stories. I have over 100 Jason and Robin stories going and will be posting them a little at a time and also the ones I already got started I will be updating.

CHAPTER TWO

Back at the bar Jason grabbed the reporter and asked him, "When was Robin raped?" Jason says in a deadly voice.

"Two days after she moved back to Paris in January 1999." A scared reporter answers knowing the man that asked him this question was dangerous and he was scared.

"Oh my god, right after she left here." Carly said.

Sonny asks "You said she was viciously raped. What does that mean?"

"She was raped by several men and she was tied to a bed and raped every single way you can think of it was done to her. For two weeks she was raped, she was found when the police raided this meth home and the police found her too. She had been injected with cocaine that day and the men were going to dump her body later that day after she died from the knife in her stomach. They were watching her die and raping her at the same time. They had been doing this for years the police found out. Robin Scorpio was the only survivor and their raid was the only reason she lived. They had to do multiple surgeries on her and they had to do a course of shots to get her HIV undetectable again. It was almost detectable. The press thought it had to do with you, Mr. Morgan, but Ms. Scorpio would not confirm or deny that. One of the rapist offered to turn evidence over. He was found dead in his cell, no one knew how he was killed. The only visitor besides his lawyer was Robin Scorpio and she didn't touch any of the men who raped her the guard that took her to see the men who raped her said that she didn't go near any of them.

"You will not pursue this story on Robin, if you do I will be angry and treat you as my enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of here and don't come back." Jason said and the reporter rushes out the door.

Sonny looks at Carly who is smiling and Sonny tells Carly, "Carly, you can never tell another person what you learned about Robin today."

"Of course I can. When Patrick gets here I will be telling him." Carly said.

Jason looks at Carly and said "NO, you will not. I have cleaned up your messes for years. I have been a friend to you and never asked anything in return, I am asking it now, don't tell anyone about this, if you do I will no longer be a part of your life." Jason tells Carly shocking her more than she already was. "I took your side instead of Robin's how many times when Robin and I were together and I lost Robin because of you. You owe me and this is how you can repay me by saying nothing to anyone about what happened and what you learned about Robin here tonight."

"Alright, but I don't like it." Carly said knowing she owed Jason.

"You don't have to like it. Just do it. That means no goading or hurting Robin with it too. No one is to know, ever unless Robin tells them."

Sonny asked, "Do you have any idea where Robin would go?"

"NO, I don't." Jason said.

"Well here comes Patrick." Carly said.

Patrick walks over to them and asks "Do you know where Robin is? Coleman said she was sitting with you."

"She got tired of waiting for you to finish your surgery and left." Jason said and noticed lipstick on his shirt collar when Patrick turned his head and Jason realized that Patrick didn't have a late surgery, unless it was on the woman that had that shade of lipstick. Patrick was cheating on Robin. Patrick was not being faithful to Robin and that angered Jason. Robin didn't deserve that and Jason was going to tell Robin about Patrick's shirt and what was on the collar. Jason wanted to talk to Robin but had no idea where she would go anymore. Jason decided to call Monica or Alan and have them page Robin, he had a feeling that Robin wasn't at Patrick's and her apartment gut instinct told him that. He takes out his cell phone and calls Monica and asked her if she could page Robin and ask her to meet him somewhere, anywhere. He gives Monica a number and tells her to lose it after she gives it to Robin please, she agrees.

Monica called Robin like Jason asked and Monica asked her to call Jason it was very important and to please call him so she calls him and Robin after hearing what Monica has to say, promised her she would call Jason, she was anxious though. She calls the number that Monica gave her and Jason picks up the phone still at Jake's waiting for Patrick to leave.

Jason picks up the phone when it rings, says "Hello."

"Jason, you wanted to talk to me probably about what you learned."

"Yes, I want to see you as soon as possible please."

"You begging Morgan. Of course he is that's the only way he could get a woman to look at him all I have to do is flash my dimples to get women."

"You are cheating on Robin there is lipstick on your collar, Patrick."

"Well I better change before I go home and make love to Robin so she doesn't know."

"That bastard." Robin exclaims loudly and Patrick hears her and realizes its Robin on the phone that Jason is talking to.

"Give me the phone Jason, you did that on purpose."

"Do not give him the phone I don't want to talk to him."

"Meet me and we'll talk just tell me where."

"Meet you at the old penthouse, number 4 in twenty minutes." Robin said.

"I will see you then." Jason said and Robin hung up.

"I want to know where Robin is." Patrick demands of Jason.

"I am not telling you and you will not be following me to see her because Sonny and Carly are going to be keeping you here for the next ten no fifteen minutes. You cheated on her and I hope it was worth it because I don't think she will be forgiving you anytime soon and if I have my way ever."

"Oh my god, you are still in love with her." Patrick says shocking Sonny and Carly.

"How I feel about Robin is none of your business, Drake. Now I am going to see Robin. Sonny keep him here."

Sonny nods his head and a shocked Carly with Sonny's help does keep Drake there and he has no idea where Robin is meeting Jason or why. Carly and Sonny guess that they will be in penthouse 4 and Sonny and Carly both intend to go there and find out what is going on. Does Jason still love Robin? Carly wants an answer to this question above all others, how could he still love her though, she betrayed him. She cost him Michael.

Meanwhile Sonny thinks how could he have missed the fact that Jason still loved Robin and probably always would. The first time he saw them together he knew that they belonged together. Maybe they could have a third chance, after all they say the third times the charm. He wondered how Carly would take it. He better not hurt Robin again. He had lost six years with his sister and he wasn't going to miss anymore.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
